The Depths Of Blue
by batling
Summary: Azula has been held captive by spirits for a very long time, but one day someone helps her and they begin their adventure. For Azula, it's like a whole new amazing world. But what will happen if her previous captors want her back? Will she be able to win against them and defend what's close to her heart. Otherwise, her fire will go out and there will be no coming back.
1. Chapter 1

Azula has been living in this cave for so long that she lost track of time. The only way to know if it was a day or a night was by looking through a small hole. Then she might've seen a light or just deep darkness. She was doing that mostly because there was nothing else she could've been doing. Her life or to call it more properly: existence, was awful. She couldn't think anymore of one good memory.

When one nice memory appeared, It all just started to be swallowed by darkness.

Azula remembered only a few things. That she was the most powerful fire bender on earth and the most miserable living on this planet. And that was the only memories that spirits spared.

Spirits were whispering to her for decades and decades. They were saying they love her, worship her, that she is their goddess. But Azula knew better than that. They just loved her blue flame. She was saying that phrase over and over again and could not understand why she had to be captured only because of that pathetic reason. But she gave up a long time ago. There was no hope and there was no flame in her anymore, but these stupid spirits still hold her captive.

She was being a prisoner of her own memories, they were just repeating themselves until she felt they were burned in the back of her head. She kept hearing spirit's whispers and her father's shouting. The voice that made her the way she is... or maybe was. She no longer remembered.

The only things that were playing in her mind, when she got back control for some time, were numbers. She was using a trick her friend thought her a long time ago. She was just counting. Hundred one way and hundred the other. And so on, so on, until she lost herself. Until the only thing, she could think of was numbers.

The trick worked, but only sometimes. Usually, whispers were stronger than numbers and her mind went away as it usually was when she gave in.

Azula, if asked, would complain only about the thing spirits were doing with her mind. That only was exhausting. Her position though was very comfortable, which in a way was surprising. She was held captive, against her will but her captors still managed to keep her cosy.

Azula probably spent here years but she would not know the exact number. Even though she was good with numbers, daily.

When thinking about her captivity conditions, she started to think that maybe spirits cared about her in some twisted, insane way. Like her father did.

But no. That would be absurd. No one holds someone against their will captive, right? She no longer knew what someone who cared would do. Too many people and creatures in her life cared for her in a weird way so that wouldn't be surprising if she did not know what being taken cared of meant.

And she spend there so many days, so many months and years, and finally a century.

But one day, it took only one day to change this. To finally get free. To unleash herself from comfortable bindings and expose herself to bright world. She will remember that day for rest of her existence. Which will be long but surely filled with events worth remembering. And that she promised herself. That she will remember.

* * *

 **AN: My first fic. I wouldn't mind telling me of my mistakes, even in bad manner, if it is still true. I am here to learn and enjoy English and story writing and I hope you will enjoy as well. ( Maybe not the same things but you get what I am saying. )**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day like any other. She was counting, spirits haven't stopped her yet. That was a good sign. Maybe today will be a calm day, she thought. Thinking that Azula went back to where she left her counting.

Just when she started, spirits started moving and whispering around her. Their whispers always hurt her ears, she didn't know why but it was very uncomfortable. Contents of these whispers had a pattern she noticed after some time. It was in three parts. First one was that spirits started talking that human world didn't deserve her, that she was better off without them. That didn't really make Azula feel anything because at her core she knew all they were saying is fake.

It didn't matter what topic they brought she would always fell this emptiness inside of her. Void that could never be filled. Not without her flames.

Another was that they started whispering about her human life because now her life was nothing, she might've been dead as well, they would say. She heard those words even when she was walking on the face of the Earth. Her father made sure of that. It still could sting Azula sometimes, the most when they said something similar to what her father used to say. But overall Azula didn't care that much. She knew that nothing matters anyway. Not in her current position.

For Azula the last portion was the most confusing part, the reason is that she didn't remember much of what happened in that particular moments. Maybe because of her isolation or brainwashing, she didn't know. They could show her memory of her running through corn fields smiling like an idiot and she didn't feel like that was what used to be her life. The only memories she felt right at the core of her being, were memories of her father and their "training". Hard and very exhausting training.

She remembered these moments like it was yesterday. The heat and the sweat running all over her. Steaming hands and half burned rags of clothes. The area around her covered in ashes of targets her father put to terminate. Clearness of her mind and sharpness of her body in sync. Her heart in equilibrium. All was right in the moments of her fire bending. But that lasted only then - when she was bending. Right after she finished her father started yelling and swearing she could do better while lashing her back with a fire whip. Even when Azula was going through those moments she knew in her soul that her father cared in some twisted, unhealthy way. So she obeyed even though she knew that she could kill him at any time. That was also part of her training - self-restraint. Managing your anger, exhaustion, fear, hunger. Every part of her needed to be in control. Otherwise, half of the Nation would be already burned.

Spirits showed her those memories few times. Firstly she did not know why but after some time she finally realized. They didn't show her them to hurt her or disgust her of a human world but to make her remember that she was a dragon. Her shadow was a dragon, monster's heart in a human shell. They wanted her to know that she was special, one of a kind. A Dragon with blue flames. **(inspiration from a fanfic "Heart of Defiance" by battlemage15 on AO3)**

Unforgettable memories her mind apparently could not get rid of because only these memories felt like they belonged to her and she didn't really mind.

Because only these memories, of her training, her flames, could bring her hope. This weak flicker of a spark deep inside of her. Only that could make her break free of this shameful capture.

Afterall she was indeed a dragon, and dragons never forget their enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was aware of what was happening around her which have never happened before. She knew that she was being held by something. Her hands close to her body, unable to move even by an inch. Her chin nearly touching her collarbones. Shallow breathing and loud beats of her heart were the only things she could hear. Everything else was muted. She has never felt anything when she was trapped, then she could have only suspected, but now, in this moment something was entirely different. She was able to feel her eyes, she had a sense of smell, touch, hearing. It freaked her out and she started struggling. After some hard struggle, she finally decided to open up her eyes. She did not expect to see THAT. A light, real light shining on her face. It was an incredible feeling, one she hadn't felt in a long long time. But that feeling helped her understood that now she didn't feel or hear spirits. She was free. Somehow.

Just when Azula realized that an utterly new fire ignited inside of her. She felt the power rushing through her. Filling her with a new sharpness. Smoke started rising around her and now she realized that she was being held by some kind of roots. Roots that could never match with her fire. Soon she was able to move more and in the end get free. She fell to her knees, now discovering that she was in a cave. In front of her, she could see an opening, one that she could probably barely fit in. Afer some rest she stood up and stretched her arms, legs, her whole body.

Azula was bright, a fast thinker some would say. It resulted in her noticing that even after being held by probably a very long time she felt fine. No deficit in muscles, hair no longer than beyond her shoulders. She was completely fine. One thing that intrigued her the most was if she could still bend.

She decided to test that so she extended her arm and tried to create a flame. Even a very little blue one would be satisfactory. And she did create a flame but not a flame she once knew. A red flame. She was devasted by that. One thing that she was proud of was gone, her blue flame, her blue fire, her blue sparks that illuminated her grey world were gone and she didn't know why.

That was probably the most disconcerting news she has ever heard or received. But Azula being Azula tried again and again and again but nothing worked. She then turned into meditation hoping to find the problem in herself, her chakras. She wasn't in a hurry after all that time spent, one minute or one hour did not matter.

While she was meditating she went to a place she knew so well - her core, her I. There was still a fire there but it was weakening? No, it wasn't that. It was lack of a fuel. Lack of a goal. Once she knew what she wanted but now? She did not know that. It was still a troubling problem. She had to find a new goal, a new thing to protect. But Azula was determined, now there was no point in giving up. Afterall she was standing on her own two feet, breathing air, feeling bugs sitting on her skin, hearing her heartbeat. That was life.

Azula finally went to that opening hoping to find something, someone who could be able to tell her where she was, what year it was and who was ruling The Great Fire Nation. Her country, her Mother, the land she was bonded with on a spiritual level. It was calling to her even in the woods, even thousand miles away, her Mother was calling and that was all she needed to know for now, that she is still somewhere from where she can reach her nation. She needn't have to travel there to soothe her spirit she had to only new her Mother was calling her out.

Azula was calm when she stepped outside the cave.

 **AN: Hi! I want to thank for any reviews I received and say that today after I saw them I immediately had a motivation to write, so I did and I hope It's not THAT bad.**

 **I just want to thank anyone who read it, left a review or... anything else - Thank You!**

 **If you want to know where this story is going I can only say that there is going to be a romance between two women, mainly Katara and Azula. I am not sure about side ships though... We will see. You too because only because I am an author of this story I still don't know exactly where I want to go with it. I have a general idea and that's enough for now. Sorry If this Author Note is a little bit too long for you but I just want people to have a general idea of what person I am. I now that is not enough to know a person but you have to start somewhere.**

 **Finally, I want everyone to now that I don't mind any messages, questions so go ahead if you wish.**

 **Have a wonderful life!**


	4. Chapter 4

Azula POV

I didn't expect seeing lying girl in front of me when I stepped outside that filthy place. She was dressed in green clothes, no footwear and she had a black hair out of place, looking like racoon-dog after a fight with some ostrich-horse. She was laying on her back with closed eyes and dusty face. This might be a person who freed me... or someone who wanted me dead. Either way, I need to know SOMETHING and without anyone to tell me I will be wondering in this forest for months. Should I take her somewhere or do something? Firstly I should check if she is alive.

When I took a step towards her, her eyes shot open immediately. I stopped moving being ready for an attack but one never came. This girl was still laying on the grass and she wasn't moving either but I could clearly see she was tensed and prepared for an attack. I heard her say something but I couldn't make out what she was saying. This language sounds strange. Is it some other form common speech? She said these words louder this time and I was able to understand only two words: help and up.

She wanted me to help her up probably. But I need to be careful, who knows who is this person and what does she want.

I took more steps her way, trying to seem as non-lethal as possible but as my friend always said, I couldn't hide such a big aura even if I tried. I still after all these years feel jealousy thinking that she can see auras and not me. No, she could have seen auras because she isn't here anymore. She can't be. But that is the thought for other time. Not now. Now I need to get information and help this girl. When I was close enough I reached my hand to her for her to grasp onto it. She did and then she leaned on my shoulder. I instantly tensed up but she was unmoving, maybe she fainted. Either way, I took her in my arms and started walking, then I looked at her face and saw her looking at me but not really. She had eyes of a blind and wise man. I was surprised that I haven't noticed that before. My train of thought was broken when she pointed with her arm to the right. This probably meant when she wanted me to take her. So I followed her guidance.

But how can she know where to go, she is most probably blind. This is bizarre and odd. My curiosity has got the best of me so I asked.

"How do you know where to go?"

You could clearly see the shock on her face after I spoke those words. After some pause, she looked at me oddly and said words I still could not understand. It frustrated me, clearly after all that time I spent in a cave language has changed. It will be more troublesome than I wanted it to be. I just shook my head and she went back to pointing the way. After some time I noticed another cave but with a very open entrance. I assume this is where she lives. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down. The girl was pointing at the ground clearly wanting me to put her on it. So I did. She stood perfectly fine and I couldn't see signs of exhaustion from before. Then she turned her head towards me and smiled like a fox. She was perfectly fine from the beginning! She deceived me! Me! I was furious but I also knew she was my only connection to this new world I found myself in. So I let it go and only scoffed. She laughed then. Laughed! I swear one day this little human will hear her own guts boiling!

She made a welcoming gesture pointing at the cave. I followed behind her. When we walked in I saw more advanced interior that I would expect from a cave. There were futon and rug around a fire in the middle. Fire. It's nice seeing a wildfire, one I didn't create. She pointed at a rug wanting me to sit on it probably. So I did with a little hesitation. She then sat on her futon and only dying fire divided us. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, we were feeling each other out. Waiting for other to attack. I didn't mean her harm, she hasn't done anything indicating she wanted to cause me real harm, clearly, she thought the same thing because she pulled her arm up and she pointed at herself. She then said one word and pointed at me.

"Toph"

This is probably her name and now she is asking me for mine. I wanted to be careful because not knowing what happened after my capture I didn't want to reveal who I was, but maybe even in these times, they know. I learned that a first impression needs to be honest, and telling her my real name shouldn't risk that much. So I pointed at myself and said:

"Azula"

She just nodded her head. It probably means that there is no knowledge of me or she doesn't know. Either way, for now, my past is safe with me. I don't really know what to do now that we introduced ourselves. We don't speak the same language so it will be hard communicating with her. More so that she is blind so there aren't probably any scrolls around. Good thing is that some words haven't changed, like up or help. Yes, that's really encouraging. After I said my name she stood up and pointed at me and said "stay" which sounds similar to one word used in my language that means don't move. She then turned around and went somewhere. I should probably wait till she comes back. After some time without this Toph around me, I decided to check if she has something useful that could help me get more information about this world. I started to browse through her things. There was nothing useful, just food and clothes. But I found only one thing that could help me. Her bread was wrapped in some paper on which it showed date in the upper right corner. After I woke up I thought that whatever date it might be won't surprise me, but I was wrong in that assumption. It was 103 After Genocide. The scary part is I don't know what this Genocide was which means that I was asleep more than 103 years. I remember the year I was captured and remember Avatar at that time. My dear friend Avatar Kyoshi.

Though she never showed me any affection as a friend I know she respected me as a warrior. But now who is the Avatar. It would be nice seeing her in a new edition. But I have more pressing problems. Firstly I need to learn the language. Maybe just listening to this Toph would help. I should somehow "tell" her that I wish to master that language. After that, I should ask her what happened at my times and what is happening now. Then... then I need to find a new goal, without it, my flame won't grow in strength. And the last thing. I need to find the things that kidnapped me and kill them so that will never happen again. So they will never do me harm again. But one thing at a time.

I sat on the rug again with bread and the paper so I could eat something and see if I could understand some of that language.

While I was sitting like that eating bread I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and saw Toph coming toward me with a big bag behind her. How someone so small can have so much power is still beyond me. Then she surprised me by creating seat next to me from earth. It seems that Toph is an earth bender, that could explain how she could see without eyes. By feeling what is around her through the earth. Master benders can feel their element through their bodies. They are connected to them on a spiritual level. I included. I can feel any fire, any heat, any living creature producing heat in few miles radius. So it's not a surprise that Toph can too. Surprising is that she seems very young for a master bender but I guess bending and benders developed over time when I was dormant.

She then sat on the seat she created with that bag next to her and she pulled books out of there and handed them over to me. I took them and was taken aback by the fact that I could understand what was written on the cover. It said "Common tongue and its roots in the new speech". I thanked her and waited for next thing she was going to pull from that bag. She pulled the sandy shirt and green loose pants and gave them to me. I took them and I looked at what I was wearing now. Only rags covered my body. The cloth I was wearing could hardly be called an appropriate attire. I was reluctant as to why she was being so helpful, this Toph, but I shouldn't deal with that now. She gave me the means to learn and even though I knew she was deceitful fox I couldn't make myself to reject her help.

After she gave me these clothes and books she laid down on her futon and fell asleep.

Now that I noticed the sun was going down. I wasn't sleepy. I slept enough already so I changed into my new attire, sat on the rug and opened a book and started studying. I wanted to know and I wanted to live. I had a plan and I intended to fulfil it.

Afterall I was named the Grand Champion and High Guardian of Fire Nation and I intended to live up to my title. For my Mother and for my Lord, wherever they might be.

 **AN:**

 **So there it is. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. As you could see this fic will be very AU the same goes for Azula. And don't worry I intend to make her as badass as she will be a cinnamon roll. Toph and Azula won't meet Katara fast but they WILL meet her and others.**

 **And as always I am open to any suggestions, any opinions, absolutely anything.**

 **Bye and have a wonderful life!**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three weeks now since I met Toph. In that time I started communicating with her more adequately, we were able to understand each other more. I found out that her full name was Toph Beifong and this cave I found myself currently in is her safe house from all the drama in the town nearby. She told me that while she was gone she participated underground fights and that was why she had any money at all. I didn't ask her anything else because I was afraid that she was going to ask me in return and I wasn't prepared to tell her that I was asleep for more than 100 years and everything else, she would hardly believe that. If someone told me they were 100 years old while looking 18 I wouldn't believe them, so why would she?

I discovered that learning language called 'new speech' was quite easy. There were more similarities between the two than I anticipated.

She didn't ask me much for what I was grateful. She didn't talk much and I was grateful too. But that did disturb me a little. Because why hasn't she said anything and just helped me? I had nothing I could give her in return. Nothing worthy at least.

Her quietness really put me off balance one day, so I asked her why she was helping me and everything.

"Why do you help me?"

I didn't expect a very elaborated response but she surprised me by turning around and saying:

"If I were in your position I wouldn't like to be asked questions."

After that, she didn't say one more word.

I don't know if she was using some method of manipulation I wasn't aware of or if she was just... a good person?

Our first encounter left an impression that she was not to be trusted, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she really meant well.

Either way, one day the situation finally turned itself in her favour. I couldn't keep quiet anymore I asked:

"Who is the Fire Lord?"

Me saying words caught her by surprise, you could clearly see that. The answer though was not what I expected. I thought that the dynasty would hold on to many years into the future, that children of my Lord will rule. But it seems that something has changed when I was gone, something big. Maybe that Genocide I noticed looking at that date. But more importantly, I should listen to what Toph has to say.

"Ozai rules. How do you not know that?"

And here it is. The dreaded questions. I guess I should be honest. Toph showed me nothing but support.

"I was gone. I couldn't know."

"So what you were sleeping in that cave I found you in for what? Eighteen years?"

That was... Really accurate, surprisingly. I was a little nervous by the fact that we were having a conversation to noticed Toph standing up and bending hole in the earth. Only after she did that I saw what she was holding. My first reaction was rapid, I stood up and came up to her with a very angry expression on my face. Who wouldn't? She was holding my hair crest. Hair crest that was given only to the most honourable and courageous people in Fire Nation. That was a crest given to me by the Fire Lord. My most precious possession. I reached my hand to take it away from her but she dodged.

"Why there is engraved on this thing that it is gift to the most valued warrior: Champion of Fire Nation and High Guardian Azula and to add more spice to the fact that these positions were given to people more than two hundred years ago, it also says that the Fire Lord who gifted you this was the Fire Lord Isa, a very known historical figure that teaches children what hard justice was and is not meant to be repeated because of the ruthlessness of her actions. Care to explain Miss Mysterious?"

I think I have never heard anyone speak so many words at one time. Thank Lord that I was able to understand any of it. But most importantly she called Lord Isa's action ruthless. Personally, I would never think of her actions as ruthless ones, they were necessary, needed, and they worked. It seems that historians had a different opinion. But coming back to what Toph said. I don't think I can make up a lie that could make much sense in the current situation. Maybe I should just tell her the truth. That I was captured by spirits and held in that cave she found me in for over, it seems 200 years. Well, in the worst case scenario she would kick me out of her safe place or try to kill me.

"It is true. Spirits captured me."

What else could I say? I didn't have time to think because Toph started... laughing? Yes, she was definitely laughing. But why? I was put off by that reaction so I just stood there trying to understand what was so funny about the fact that I was literally kidnapped.

Toph threw towards me the hair crest for what I was grateful for and then she said:

"It is true, I know. You see I can feel when someone is lying and you darling, you are not lying. Things make much more sense now. I was wondering what it was that I felt inside that cave and it seems that there were spirits. For my mom's butt sake, I wouldn't think of that. Ha! So, what do you want to eat for dinner? Chicken or maybe some cranefish? What do you say?"

Again, she surprised me again. How can someone be so unmoved? But I would like to eat some chicken... No, Azula! You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by food. This is serious. Toph seems to have the ability to spot a liar, otherwise, she would think that what I said was untrue.

Firstly, what do I want? I want to find my purpose. To achieve that I need to travel. To travel I need resources. To get resources I need help. It appears that there is a solution to that. Toph. She could help me, right? I don't think she dislikes me. I should ask her then.

"Would you like to travel with me? I need a guide. And I promise that in the end you will be recompensated."

Yes, that should do it. Being promised recompensation by someone of such a high statue as mine must be at least tempting.

"I don't want recompensation."

Oh... She refused.

"But I think it would be fun. So when do we leave? But before that, you still didn't answer what do you want for dinner."

This Toph. I can honestly say that I have never met a person like her before. If people in this century are in at least some degree like her it should be fun. Fun, huh? I haven't had that in a long time.

"Could be chicken."

"Good choice, oldy."

I might regret taking her with me.


	6. Chapter 6

My first thought when I stepped inside the city Toph told me about was that I have never seen so many people in my entire life. It was noon that day and many townspeople were out and about. Some were laughing and others dancing. Their activities were so diverse. From what I remembered from my days, people were not so open. Everyone kept to themselves and their small groups. Only aristocrats were so... open. More likely obnoxious, but not every single one of them. My Fire Lord Isa is a great example. She was talkative and friendly but not obnoxious like most people around her. She tried to bring culture to people. She supported theatres and operas and galleries and many other cultural spots. Not many appreciated her work but she didn't give up till her last breath. It may have paid in the end. Maybe Fire Nation is known for its culture these days.

But while I was reminiscing the old times, Toph started pulling me somewhere.

Before we went out she warned me that not many like Fire Nation and its people these days. When I asked her to elaborate on that she said we will discuss it some other time. I wanted to know but I respected her choices whatever they might be. She also forbidden me to speak in the presence of other people, she said my accent "sucks". When I asked her what was the meaning of that particular word she laughed and said it just wasn't good and people may start to suspect something and that wouldn't help us in the slightest.

I understood her reasoning and decided to go with what she said.

That's how I found myself in the current situation. Toph was talking to some man and asking him for food, simple request, really. But obviously the man keep sneaking glances at me and he was asking Toph very specific questions. Like "Where are you going?" or "Who's your friend over there?" and pointing at me. I kept quiet as Toph asked me to but I couldn't shake the feeling that this guy was suspicious and shouldn't be trusted. I pulled on Toph's sleeve to indicate that we probably better be going.

I think she listened because she said thank you to that man and then she was pulling me again in some direction.

We were walking without stopping for some time now and I allowed myself to admire the architecture of the city. Most buildings weren't tall but they were extensive. They had sandy colours with green elements. A person could clearly see that this was the Earth Kingdom. They were built with bare hands of earthbenders. On some, there were still handprints of people who build them. I have never seen the Earth Kingdom from that side. With commoners talking to each other as if there was no worry in their lives. I spend my whole life in the Fire Nation so I was really intrigued by different cultures. Maybe the journey I am starting will show me places I've never dreamt of visiting. Maybe then I'll find my goal.

I noticed that there were fewer people around us now. It seems like we are going outside of the city.

I realized in that moment that we haven't decided where are we going. It looks like Toph forgot too.

She stopped then and I right with her. I was going to ask her what would be our destination but she spoke before I had a chance.

"There is one thing I need to take care of before we go. You see I hold the championship in the underground tournament I told you about and today are finals. If I win, which is quite sure, then we will have enough money to not worry about our expenses for some time. So what do you say? Do you want to see your saviour in action, Fire Face?"

I understood her reasoning and I agreed. I admit that money wasn't the only reason I did. I wanted to see her fight, she said It herself that she had won this tournament many times before. If she was any good then I might as well take her as my sparring partner. But before I ask I need to know her abilities. From what I've seen so far I would bet she has the raw talent and the old techniques of the earth benders. Even in my time, people couldn't feel the Earth like she did. I was excited, to be honest. Fighting always did put my heart aflame. Watching good fight wasn't that much different. By the way, did I hear "Fire Face"? Her nicknames get worse and worse by day.

She said that we have to go through the secret passageway outside the city to get to the arena. I obliged and went behind her. Soon I found myself in an enormous cave with many people in the tribunes. Toph then pulled me backstage, I think? She said she has to wait here till they call her name. She also said that I can go and watch fights but she had to stay here. I nodded and was about to go through the doors that barely held together but then Toph yelled at me:

"Just stay quiet and be as unsuspicious as you can be, alright? We don't want people asking questions."

I responded with only a nod. I noticed that she really didn't want me to open my mouth. I didn't think that my accent was that bad but maybe I should be quiet if she says so. She understands this current world better than I do, there's no doubt about that.

As I was making my way to the tribunes I noticed that one side was completely empty of people, I wondered why. I went to the unoccupied places so I wouldn't be near anyone. As Toph advised. I sat near the entrance I came from so If something happens I could get to Toph.

I was grateful for her help but also very irritated that I had to be depended on someone. The whole life I was self-sufficient, but now? I felt like a child. Being guided through the world I once knew, where everyone respected me. I was nobody now. A person without real value. And what was worse? That apparently no one recognizes Azula, The Guardian and The Champion. Toph's reaction told that all. She only knew who I was because she felt the engraved letters on my hair crest. Hair crest I was wearing under my hood. Toph said I should wear it If I am going to have that in my hair. I couldn't make myself not wear it. It was my last remaining possession, my last thing that reminded me of my country. The country I once lived in. Not the current Nation that Toph told me about. When I first heard that Fire Nation declared war on the other countries I was devasted. I couldn't believe that the people, the Fire Lord could have done such a thing. Of course battle here and there wasn't going to disbalance the world. But genocide of Air Nomads? They took it too far. And it was only a little bit of information she gave me. I was scared to hear more.

Even though I love my Mother, the Fire Nation, I could never condone such actions. They were unspeakable, awful, disastrous. That was when I decided to do something. Once I regain my full power I will seek to find the Avatar. When I do it I ask them If they could help. If they decline I will kill them and do it my own way. The avatar that won't want to bring balance to the world is no Avatar at all. It will be a mercy to kill them.

As I was drifting in my own thoughts I heard a man speaking loudly about the upcoming match. It was some guy named Hippo and the other was named Rock. That was a _very_ original name for the earth bender. I was intrigued as to how much the fighting style has changed over the past two hundred years. I learned earthbending katas from the Avatar Kyoshi so I was no stranger to even the most advanced techniques. As to why I was learning them, I noticed that in every bending style there were at least some parts of the other elements. Learning them could improve the style of a bender to a very high degree. Fire is filled with elements of other techniques so learning earth katas was very rewarding.

I spaced out again and when I came back I noticed the Rock guy still standing in the arena. He was breathing heavy but overall he was doing good. The announcer told the public that it was time for the final match between the Rock and the Blind Bandit, the unbeatable champion. It wasn't hard to figure out that the Blind Bandit was probably Toph.

She came onto the arena with a belt as big as her head and grin that took half of her face. She seemed confident.

The match started and it didn't even last one minute. The Rock attacked but Toph was faster. She threw the guy outside the arena and won. Easy as that. Only It wasn't. The announcer said that the challenger who wins this fight with the Blind Bandit will win one thousand gold. I am not going to lie. I almost went there but Toph's words still resonated in my mind. So I sat there.

Some very young boy decided to fight Toph. But I couldn't find in him even one spark of rivalry. He seemed harmless. When the fight started the boy was doing good, he was just dodging, nothing spectacular was happening. Until one of Toph's attacks came straight at him. He bent air right here and there. I recognized it. I've seen it plenty of times before. He must be the Avatar. But he is only a boy. How could it be? I needed to know more.

I noticed Toph walking my way. I came to her and waited for her to say something.

"We have enough money. We can go now."

She seemed really pissed and sad. I would be too if a boy who looks like he couldn't kill a fly have beaten me in a fight.

We couldn't go yet. Not until I talk to the Avatar. I told Toph that he could be him. That this boy could be the Avatar. I expected to laugh but one never came. She only said:

"He is, isn't he? I felt the wind and this twinkle toes of his could only be ones of an Airbender. What do you want to do to him? Honestly, I am still a little shaken by what happened. If you want to talk to him, go. I'll wait."

When she said that I noticed the boy running behind her.

"I don't think I have to go to him. He is going our way."

I heard Toph sigh. She then started walking towards the backstage while the Avatar was screaming for her to stop.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" the boy screamed. He didn't notice me at first but when he did he stopped. Not for long, though. He started going after her again but I barricaded his way. I told him"

"My friend isn't feeling good. Talk to her later, Avatar."

What can I say, I wanted to tease him a little bit. I didn't think he knew he exposed himself back there so the surprised on his face was doubled. I could see him getting into a fighting stance but I wasn't going to fight him, at least not yet.

"I don't want to fight, just talk. Calm down."

He did. I also let go of the tension in my body but that was my undoing. I felt the water splashing me in my face with a great force. It knocked me and my hood down. I was so startled that I was just laying on the ground for a good couple of seconds. After I rubbed water of my eyes I felt a presence over me.

"Who the hell are you?"

After I heard that voice I looked up and was again surprised by the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen.

 **AN:**

 **It's currently 4 a.m. when I am posting it. I am not of a sound mind so If you've seen anything weird in this fic, then that's probably the effect of hallucinations that I am bound to see anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are very welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a wonderful life!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was still looking into the pair of eyes that bewitched me. These beautiful lakes of swirling water. So dynamic and passionate. Their image has been already burned into my mind when I looked into those eyes for the first time.

I think I might have laid here for a good couple of minutes if I didn't hear a voice that belonged to those eyes again.

"Hey! Are you alright? I didn't kill her, did I?" the girl with bewitching eyes spoke again. Her voice was very soothing, it was like nothing I heard before. It was difficult to put into words how she sounded. Melodic, yet firm. That was a voice that could be heard in the yelling crowd. I was sure that I will always hear it. These feelings confused me. It was the first time for me experiencing these kinds of emotions. But I wasn't allowed to think for long. I felt someone pulling me up and I noticed that it was Toph who helped me.

"Are you alright Azula? And you, Water Lady?! How could you assault someone like that out of nowhere?!" she screamed. I could clearly see that Toph was irritated by them. When I looked at my attacker I was stunned into silence. I think I might have stopped breathing. The woman before me was dressed in colours of the Water Tribes. She had a long dark hair who seemed to be braided. She had darker skin than anyone from the Fire Nation. Her image radiated warmth and empathy.

I could picture her softly smiling and almost hear her laugh. But now she had an angry expression on her face. Toph's accusation probably angered her. I heard her speak then.

"Your _friend_ here tried to do something to Aang. I just stepped in." she huffed at Toph. I don't think that my guide in the current world believed her. But then the Avatar spoke.

"She didn't try to do anything, Katara! It was all a big misunderstanding!" the boy told her.

I saw confusion creeping into the face of Katara. She turned her head to me then and asked.

"Is it true? You didn't try to attack him or anything?"

Is she really asking me that? The Avatar just told her but I can't blame her for overreacting. After all, my hood fell, and she could clearly see my origin and from what I heard Water Tribes' people didn't like Fire Nation in the slightest.

"I just wanted to stop him from chasing Toph. I just wanted to talk."

The confusion on her face deepened. She then started getting angry again. Her whole face was a parade of emotions. She didn't even try to hide them. She was so open and vulnerable, yet so strong and fiery. It was very brave to be so unguarded while interacting with an unknown person or maybe stupid. But she didn't seem stupid. Just concern and protective. There was nothing stupid in that.

"Do you even heard what I just said?!" I heard these words yelled very loudly. I was dumbfounded at first but the Toph spoke to me.

"She was talking to you."

... Oh. I think I might have drifted away, again.

"Excuse me Miss but I think I... did not hear what you just said."

I told her sheepishly. I wanted to be polite. Not sure If she took my attitude as coldness or as my intended politeness. But she just huffed again and repeated.

"I told you that I'm sorry."

"No need Miss. I am perfectly fine." I said to her so she needn't worry. We were all silent for a while. No one knew what to say. We were just standing here, the air full of awkwardness. When Avatar spoke the tension seemed to drop a little but still, the uneasiness hung in the air.

"Um... I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind me. Toph, was it?" The Avatar addressed my friend. She just sighed and started to speak.

"Yeah, ask boldly Twinkle Toes." And she just had to call Avatar... that. But he didn't seem to mind that much. Confusion crept onto his face for a second but it was gone as fast as it appeared. He then seemed to collect himself, preparing how to word the question he wanted to ask.

"Would you mind becoming my teacher? I saw you fight and it was amazing! We would be travelling together, though." He looked tensed waiting for an answer from Toph. I turned my head to her to see what she was thinking. She spoke then directly to all the newcomers.

"If I can take my friend with me to wherever you're going then I'm okay with it. What do you think Azula?" I was intrigued by the idea she presented. Travelling with the Avatar didn't seem like a bad idea. Avatars were always bound by fate some way or another. Maybe this meeting was meant to be? I wasn't overly superstitious but when it comes to the Avatar you can never be sure. Plus I can delve into these feelings I experienced back there. Her eyes spoke to me somehow. I wanted to know more about her and about what I felt. But first I need to ask the Avatar something.

"I have one condition and it involves you, Avatar." I saw the surprise on Katara's face, but she kept quiet yet ready to attack. Aang then turned to face me.

"I am listening." he said calmly.

"I want you to bring the Fire Nation into balance again." I didn't expect any particular answer from him but, yet I was satisfied with his response. He smiled and then said:

"Then we have a common goal."

It's good to know that the Avatar wasn't indifferent to the situation in the world. Maybe there is still a chance to make things better. I hope so.

My goal, for now, is to restore my country to its roots. But still, it's not enough, somehow. I feel my inner fire burning strong but not as strong as I want it to. There has to be something to help it burns brighter and more powerful. I will find it. I know I will. My thinking was interrupted by a voice of a boy who was running towards us.

"Aang, Katara! Where have you been? I've been looking for you..." He stopped talking when he saw me. Firstly he seemed surprised but then he got angry. He marched to us with intent to look dangerous, but he didn't succeed. I was just standing here listening to what he was saying to his companions.

"What are you doing with that Fire Nation?! Have you all lost your mind?!" he screamed at them. Aang then decided to respond.

"She's going with us. Toph and Azula are friends and Toph will be my teacher. And calm down Sokka. If she wanted to do something to us she already would've done it, right Azula?"

He asked me directly. I responded accordingly.

"You're right Avatar. I mean you no harm." I said with a neutral voice.

"You see Sokka. Sometimes you have to see beyond the look of a person. She wants balance in the world as much as we do."

This Sokka didn't seem entirely convinced but overall he calmed down. I had the feeling he wasn't going to let go of his suspicions so easily. Looking at Katara I had the same feeling. But they seemed to put up with Aang's decisions. I was glad. It should make our relations more humane if they will listen to the Avatar.

Toph then said:

"Alright, you all. Azula and I will grab our stuff and come back to you. Just wait here."

She then started to pull me backstage. When we were out of their hearing range she asked me.

"Do you trust them?"

"I trust that they won't try to kill me when I'm asleep." I told her. It was true though. They didn't seem like people who would attack you if you don't attack them back. But the prejudice towards Fire Nation could be troubling. Avatar's stance to give me benefit of the doubt should be enough for now. If they get to know me better our relations will improve. Just give them a little time, and we will become the best of friends. But maybe I was hoping for too much? Time will tell.

"OK then. Grab that bag right over there, and then we'll go."

I did as she said. I felt a little like a pushover in situations like this. But I knew I was kind of at her mercy. So I shouldn't really complain. After we took all of our baggage we walked to the Avatar's group. They were standing right when I last saw them but I could also notice that they had a heated discussion when I and Toph were gone. When they saw us they seemed to put up their defences again. Cold, distant expressions. Only Aang was smiling which was nice. He appeared like a really nice and kind person. While fighting, he was the same. This could prove to be his undoing. But what do I really expect? He's just one single boy. He's going to see some things that he will never forget. Things that will change his worldview. I just need to wait and see. Patience is one of the things I learned in that cave, and I am going to utilize it to a full extent. If the environment won't learn him I will step in. But that is the thought for later.

"So... We're going or what?" Toph said. The Avatar Gang looked at themselves and then Aang decided to say some really wise words.

"Before we go maybe we could introduce ourselves?" he said sheepishly yet excitedly.

"I'll start. So as you know apparently, I'm Aang, the Avatar." After he said that everyone went silent. Not surprisingly no one else decided to continue his idea. He then started to talk again.

"Alright. We can do this later! Come now! We are staying outside the city. When we reach our camp we can talk more then."

He seemed very confident in his ability to unite people. Maybe if Katara and Sokka were more open things could go much smoother.

Either way, we started to walk out of the cave that held the arena. When we were out in the open I noticed the sun setting. Apparently, we spent there much more time than I thought. I stood there for a while watching the bright colours in the sky. While I was staying at Toph's safe house I was surrounded by trees. I couldn't see the sky like I could now. I realized it was the first time in over two hundred years that I saw the Sun in all its glory. I would have never thought before this moment that person could feel so many emotions just by looking at the sky. But evidently, you can. Before I noticed, tears were flowing down my face. I started crying. I felt it now, how exhausted I was. Inside I was still a young girl on the edge of the adulthood. I was only eighteen for god's sake and I felt far older than that. I missed all of my friend's birthdays, weddings, deaths. I missed battles, Fire Lords. I missed it all. Only because spirits had a whim to trap me. It was so unfair. Why me of all people? These questions occupied my mind for a good while. Before I could react I felt down on my knees. My eyes closed, covered by my hands. I felt like I could easily fall into a catatonic-like state.

I sensed a small hand on my back. I looked up and saw Toph's blank eyes looking at me worriedly. She doesn't know me that much, yet she cares. I respected her now more than I did before. In that small amount of time, we spend together, she became my friend. She didn't betray me like most people would do in her situation but treated me kindly. Even though she can be a brat sometimes she was a really warm person on the inside.

"Are you alright? We have to go." she said in a small voice. I nodded and got up. I tried to stand still on my still weak knees when I noticed that Aang and Sokka were far ahead of us now. Only Katara stayed. When I looked into her eyes I saw pity. The worst kind of emotion. That kind of pity you give the person you despise. Pity that can break hearts. She turned her back to me and Toph and started to run towards Aang and Sokka. At that moment I decided. I decided that I would erase that look of pity on her face and replace it with something else. Something far greater. I didn't know what I wanted to see in her eyes yet, but I was ready to try.

The fire in my spirit burned brighter then. Stronger and fiercer. It burned blue. Blue that could match those eyes.

Finally, I found my goal.

* * *

 **AN: So... I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I'm quite satisfied. I feel like I did better than before.**

 **Like always, if you have any comments, opinions, I'm open to criticism.**

 **So... bye and have a wonderful life!**


	8. Chapter 8

After Toph helped me get up we started walking in the direction that Katara, Aang and Sokka went. When we sped up we were able to catch up with them in no time. I could see on their faces confusion, distress and questions pressing onto their tounges. They surely wanted to know what happened to me back there, so was I. It probably has been some kind of breakdown which is surprising because I always considered myself as someone with great self-control. I feel ashamed that I let my moment of weakness take control of me but apparently I overpriced my ability to handle my current situation. Come think of it I was walking down the path with the Avatar, bigoted boy, blind and snarky earthbender and a woman who intrigued me more than any other person I met before her. The whole situation was just sort of ridiculous.

Few minutes have passed and I noticed that we started to walk into a crater? I think that's what it was. Just a hole in the ground, surrounded by trees. I was confused at first but then I heard a loud noise. I looked in the direction it came from and saw a flying bison. I always admired these creatures, so free, unbound. They find a home with a person rather than a land. We were so different. These creatures and I, but I adored them nonetheless.

Excitedly, I ran before Aang, Katara and Sokka to meet the animal. But I immediately stopped after I heard something moving around us, behind the trees and bushes. I looked back at others and noticed the distressed look on Toph's face. She heard it too. I ran to her and she just said:

"I know."

After that, I heard Katara saying:

"What's wrong?"

I just secretly pointed at the area around us to hopefully convey what I meant. She understood and immediately stiffed, ready to fight. She then poked Aang and Sokka to whisper what was going on. After that, we heard a loud war cry and around twenty men and women jumped from behind the trees and bushes they were hiding in. I got ready to fight as well as the others but I let my hood stay on my head, I really didn't wish to attract more attention with my foreign looks.

Soon I was firing at them with my beautiful blue fire whilst dodging variously shaped rocks. I didn't care about killing them or letting them live. I was simply laughing while conjuring more fire. More blue fire. My darling blue fire. I got lost in the euphoric feeling my fire always brought me. It was warming me up, right inside my spirit. Caressing my arms, my legs, my heart. I didn't realise how much I missed doing it. Going from one stance to another. Punching fire and watching things and people burn. Looking at their hopeless expressions as they realise they cannot be saved. Smelling the burning flesh is the sensation I forgot how much I missed.

A view of a man looking right at Katara with an intent to throw a rock at her woke me up out of my trance. I immediately threw myself at him with all my might until there was no man left of him. I looked behind me to see if Katara was alright. The look in her eyes froze me to the spot. Her eyes were glistening with a mix of intrigue and disgust. It looked to me like she couldn't decide on what she felt. She was confused, so was I. She was just staring at me with these stunning eyes of hers, I felt like those eyes made my fire stronger and hotter. I felt like I was burning from the inside which was unusual because I was not firebending at the moment. I realised that her eyes are my strength and weakness. They give me the power to fight but also bring me to my knees before her.

I was glad I didn't notice only negative feelings in Katara. When we first met she hadn't had the nicest look in her eyes. Now, on the other hand, she seemed to have more feelings towards me. It doesn't really matter if these feelings are not all positive. The most important thing is to make her think about me more. This way she may start to trust me more. To open up to me. This way I could understand her better and maybe discover what is so special about her.

I was woken up by the loud rawr of the flying bison. He got up in the air and just floated there whilst trying to get the attackers away from him. Then Aang shouted:

"Everyone hurry up and jump on Appa!"

So the flying bisons name's Appa. Good to know. After Aang screamed all of us started running towards the bison. I grabbed Toph on the way and shot fire under me and Toph to get on the animal. In the seat, there ware already Aang and Katara. Aang was grabbing Sokka to pull him up. Immediately after all of us were seated, Appa shot in the air, far away from those thugs.

After a while, we all calmed down a bit more but I could clearly see that Katara, Aang and Sokka were still shaken up. Maybe they didn't experience as many fights as I thought. Afterall they were travelling with an Avatar. But I don't know them that well yet to make any judgments. One thing is certain - they are still children, Aang especially. I looked over to Toph to see how she was doing and what I saw surprised me more than anything I recently lived through. She looked absolutely scared and terrified! I came closer to her to ask what is it that she is so scared of and when I got closer she grabbed my arm so thigh I let out the most unexpectant sound. I squealed so unlike me that my whole face was aflame. I was so embarrassed! I knew that everyone heard so I kept my head low but then I heard another unexpected sound. It was Katara's laugh. She laughed. I looked up to see her face and what I saw froze me to the spot. I must have looked like a statue but my insides were on fire. My heart was beating like it wanted to jump out of my chest. A thundering beating of my heart made me feel like someone was hitting me with a hammer as big as the sky itself. I felt it in my bones, I felt it in my flesh and more importantly I felt it in my spirit. Unimaginable feeling, one that is hard to describe as well as to experience. I was shocked and scared and... happy? I was happy - yes. I was happy because she laughed because she was happy. I must have looked like a maniac with eyes opened up so widely but how could I not? I knew at that moment that something was different with me, something surely has changed. Maybe it did, I knew one thing though, I just wanted to bask in it.

Katara then looked me in the eyes and that was my undoing. I smelled something burning and then I heard Toph screaming and letting go of my arm. I still couldn't tear my eyes from her eyes. We were looking at each other. Really looking. I saw as many emotions in her eyes as I felt in my heart. But there was one emotion than didn't fit. Fear. Not the fear that comes with a shock but a fear that comes with not wanting to do something. My face fell when I noticed that. I could tell. Her face fell too. She was first to shatter the connection that we had. Then I felt like I was released form some sort of spell. My head was clearer now and I was finally able to look over to Toph to see what had happened then Toph yelled at me:

"What the hell was that?!" she cried at me.

I just looked dumbfounded until I saw burn the size of a palm of my hand on her forearm. I didn't realise that was my doing until I remembered the smell of burning flesh I noticed before. It must have happened when I looked at Katara. I'm not sure why though. Things like that happen only to children and untrained firebenders. I was neither. I just didn't know.

Image of Katara approaching Toph tore me out of the trance I've been. I saw her bending some water out of the pouch located at her belt. I was curious as to why she did that. It didn't look like she wanted to attack either of us. She then said to Top:

"I'm going to heal you now. You will feel cool sensation on your skin but don't move." she said very calmly.

I was surprised that she wanted to heal a complete stranger and even more surprised by the fact that she could heal using waterbending. Back in my days, there was always a waterbender who could heal at the palace but they usually were grey and old people who could barely see. And there is Katara. Young, vibrant woman who could do that as well as the greatest master benders. I was shocked when I found out about Toph's supreme earthbending skills but this surprised me much more. She must be a reincarnation of some great bender otherwise it'd be ridiculous if that was her own talent.

Katara slowly approached Toph and started healing her. I saw focus on Katara's face and relief on Toph's. I decided to share words with them then:

"I'm sorry Toph, I don't know what happened." I said to her calmly still shaken up from more and more unexpected things. Toph and the rest of the group looked at me strangely then. Did I say something wrong? Oh, wait. I must have spoken in my original language. I then repeated the same sentence but in the new speech instead. I saw Toph's face relax more but her nose was still scrunched up a bit.

"That's fine, just control yourself better the next time, you get that Fire Face?" she said with the same goofiness she usually spoken. I was relieved. I didn't want the only understanding person to despise me like the rest but then Sokka spoke.

"You okay with that?! She nearly burned you alive, spoken some demonic language, looked at my sister like she wanted to eat her and you're okay with that?!" he screamed. It looked like Sokka finally snapped but Toph was no better, she responded in kind.

"You shut up! She didn't burn you, and even if she did she has some problems like any of us do and if you can't just for a moment stop looking at her like she is guilty of every action Fire Nation took against you then you're no better than them!" she yelled right at Sokka's face. By "them" she must have meant Fire Nation. Current Fire Nation. I feel a little bit hurt when they speak of my country like that but I guess I don't know the whole story. I was again taken aback by the person that is destroying me when she said:

"Shut up Sokka."

For sure this is a little step in the direction for something far better.

 **AN:**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you won't hate me for the break I took but many things happened. My whole life changed and I just needed to take care of that first.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Oh and one more thing, I read the reviews just now and the review the CheeseIsAwesome left was very nice, talking about things they like and dislike really helps me understand how I want my writing to feel and look like. When a person leaves a review like that this story becomes as much yours as it is mine.**


	9. Chapter 9

After that small accident, all of us were sitting quietly on the back of a flying bison. Katara took care of Toph's arm and was sitting as far from me as she possibly could. I was sad, surprisingly, at that gesture because I really thought we were getting somewhere, but apparently, I was wrong. Recently I'm always wrong. Nevertheless, I can't just drag her to sit next to me, that would be rude of me and I was raised to respect people around me, not that I did most of the time, but in this situation, I wanted to do that. I wanted to respect her, to protect her, to be everything to her. I genuinely wanted that and I was scared of that desire. No one ever told me about these kinds of feeling, feelings that warm you up from the inside. In a good way of course. Hatred could warm you up, but sooner or later you would realise it burned all of your humanity down. These ones though were good kinds of emotions. How did I know that? I just did. I just did. Sometimes a person just knows, not exactly knows, but is aware I should say. I sighed. I was so confused by the whole ordeal, I didn't know what to think of it. I knew I felt something for Katara, even though I just met her, but I knew there was a special connection, I just didn't know what it was. My mind was spinning with so many thoughts and possibilities I actually felt nausea. At least I knew THAT was a bad feeling.

I didn't want to vomit near these people and surely not while we're flying so high up. So I got hold of myself and refused to bow to my body's response. So I just sat there and watched. Surprisingly there was a lot of room on this flying bison. Everyone had their space but maybe that was only because Katara and Sokka, as well as I and Toph, were sitting so close to one another. Aang was sitting on Appa's neck holding the rein so It left more space for the four of us. I felt how close Toph was sitting next to me, probably because she couldn't see that high in the sky where there was no ground. I didn't mind it but Toph childishness still surprised me. I wonder why? She is still clearly a child. A prodigy child but still a child nonetheless. She just sometimes talks like an older woman I guess. That can be misleading. I didn't care for that, If she's a child or not she's clearly an exceptional fighter and earthbender. That I have to respect. The power that is hidden in such a small body, a damaged body. She had a strength to overcome her lack of vision and become someone so amazing. I wish most people were like her. But that's just a pointless dream.

I then looked at Katara, and at Sokka who was sitting close to his sister. He seemed like a boy. Just a boy. I saw men at his age in my times. But he was still a boy. So annoying. How someone like that could have the same blood as the woman sitting next to him I wonder? Maybe they switched children at birth or something? That wouldn't be all that surprising.

I saw him looking at me "discreetly" I presume he was thinking. He wasn't discreet at all though. I wasn't shocked that he didn't trust us I actually find it a pretty smart move from that boy. I wouldn't trust us either If the positions were reversed. But that still stung a little when that distrust was coming or should I say pouring from Katara. There is not much a person can do in a situation like that other than just do things that would earn said trust. Afterall trust isn't given it's earned and I'm going to earn it. It won't be easy considering the feud between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation but I learned that I have time so I'm not going to be impatient about that.

I then thought that maybe starting a conversation wouldn't be a bad idea. I don't do much talking most of the times but some sort of relationship with these people has to start somewhere. It's not like we're going to become the best of buddies just because we're travelling together and it hadn't been even a day since we met. Just so much has happened in such a short period of time. What could we possibly discuss tough? What should I ask or say? I don't know I was never a very social person I just said things and people did them or listened because they didn't want to be reprimanded. I actually only really spoke or held a conversation with my two friends. But I knew them since I was a child and the people here I met not so long ago. The difference between these two situations is apparent. I guess I just have to think like I'm speaking to Ty Lee or Mai. Maybe then it will come easier. I think I can just ask them what are they doing with the Avatar. I'm actually pretty curious how the two of them ended up here with him and us.

"So" I started and got the attention of everyone on me.

"How did you all meet?" I asked while still feeling a slight uneasy while speaking the language. It was very similar to my native one but still pretty different. The accent was all wrong but I think I managed to make my word understandable. I looked at Sokka's and Katara's faces and was overcome with a weird feeling of awkwardness while my words were met with deafening silence. I heard then Avatar speak.

"It's a pretty funny story, you know. They met me while I was frozen with Appa here in a humongous brick of ice or a sphere I should say. It was a pretty uncommon first meeting." He then looked at the siblings and smirked unthreateningly. I saw Sokka nodding his head while Katara had a light and beautiful smile on her face.

When I saw that a burning feeling of jealousy spread through my abdomen furiously. I felt my heart clenching itself as if scared and unable to spread further. I felt my breathing becoming heavier and my eyes burning. Thankfully I didn't lit anything on fire, though I was close of doing so. How is this little boy able to bring such an expression to Katara's face? How is he able to do that to that powerful and passionate woman with such simple and bland words? Why am I feeling an urgent need to crush that tiny head of his with my bare hands? Why do I want to scream at Katara to smile at me the same way she smiled at him? Why do I have to experience such strong feeling towards an unknown woman, towards a person I barely know? Why do I feel so strongly when she's involved? Why am I so lost in the flood of these mixed feelings? Rage, happiness, frustration are just a few. Why is the only sentence I can say is:

"What does the word "humongous" mean?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for such a short one but I like how it ends and I wouldn't like to destroy it by writing more. I have a free time know and some inspiration so I may update soon. I hope I'm right though.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So... I changed the name of this story from "To Remember" to "The Depths Of Blue". It just hit me that this may be more fitting. Or I just did it to feel better. Doesn't matter. What's done is done and I hope people will accept this new title.**

Not much can be said after Azula's question was asked. They answered, she understood and she was sitting there with feelings she never knew could even exist. It was that easy and it was that confusing. It shook her to the core of her being, she felt it deep within her spirit, this particular situation, these particular circumstances that occurred so every single one of them could meet like this, together. Such different people, yet so alike brought together by the fates, by the Avatar spirit. Azula always respected Avatar as a powerful protector of the realm, not so much as a person. It could be said about Avatar Kyoshi. She respected her strength, her dedication that came with being an Avatar, that came with being That person. But it was Kyoshi boldness and her harshness that made Azula distant and it was also something that taught her that being something doesn't mean being someone. It taught her that and she was grateful for that lesson, without it she would be just as lost as her father had been. He lost himself in his power so that he became this power. He then acted as harsh and as sharp as his fire had been and that was his undoing. Even though Azula knew that, she still lost herself once to what she was, rather than who she was. She was a person with great perception, with great ambition and with great restraint but even these qualities couldn't stop her from becoming her power. Unrelentless, wild, insane power she knows she has, she knew she was. But that was a long time ago, it was a long time ago that she felt those things as she knew should not be felt. It ended there yet it is still here. Such strangeness she brings with her wherever she walks. Now it's starting to resurface, with those emotions towards Katara she started to recognize the insanity in herself once more, the pure destruction that she is.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Toph. Her question brought Azula back into reality. It brought her back from the confines of her mind. When Katara spoke to answer the question Azula's attention was immediately brought to her. Her voice did something to the poor firebender, every time she spoke her voice resonated right inside her. It fueled her fire.

"Well, Aang wanted to visit the Earth Kingdom, he thinks he might find his friend there." Was Katara's short reply.

"Katara's right but before we do that we need to get food and clothes for the road. We were unable to do that, 'cause you know, the fight." He winced when he said it.

Azula just sighed and agreed. She was reasonable after all. Even though her pride told her that it was wrong to be ordered around by a kid. It didn't matter he was the Avatar. She was always too proud. In the end, it resulted in her downfall after all. Pride comes before the fall. She knew that, but she realised it far too late to act on it. Damm, even her father knew, but he never acted on it. She understood it very well. Her father did not. That's why they were so different yet so similar. Just that thought made Azula shudder with mild disgust. Even though she loved her father, father who gave her strength, told her how to fight, how to be tough that feeling, that... disgust wouldn't go away. But it was only that. Just that.

He didn't teach her what her mother could've. And she will probably never learn. It would take much stronger determination than she had for protecting her Nation to teach her that. And she doubted there was anyone out there cable of such dedication.

She felt eyes on her then, while once again she was lost in her chaotic thoughts. Even before she raised her own two eyes to see the source of that feeling she knew. She was scared that she knew. Because why would she know? She just met that woman. That Katara, water tribe woman. Why a person she met a few hours ago affect her that much? The feelings Katara invoked in her were strong, powerful, magical even. They were still quite potent, maybe not as much as when she first laid her eyes on that marvellous woman, but she was able to think more clearly. She was glad that she found that sharpness she knows she posses. So she raised her eyes, prepared for a strong, vibrant rush of emotions.

The first thing she saw was the blue of her eyes, the next one was the scowl her face possessed. Then Azula in the glory of her own stupidity said:

"Katara... That's your name?" She asked, now startled, water tribe woman. Immediately after she asked that idiotic question Azula wanted to punch herself, but she decided to continue with it. She started it after all. She gave one more look at Katara's reaction and saw confusion, well it's better than disgust Azula thought.

"Fitting name for a waterbender." She said to Katara. She hoped that woman would understand what she meant by that because her name was in fact very fitting. It meant "push" and "pull". Two main principles in waterbending. She looked at Katara once more and was relieved to find that the scowl slightly disappeared.

"It's a beautiful name. One befitting a warrior. Strong." She added after a while. Once again hope burned bright inside Azula, hope to connect to Katara. Even if for a second.

"Thank you." Katara said slowly as if cautious that saying anything nice to a person from the Fire Nation would somehow start a fight. Azula wasn't surprised that was all she got from the woman who enchanted her but she couldn't help but hope for more. But she understood, she really did. She heard what Fire Nation did to the Water Tribes. She really should be happy that Katara hadn't spit in her face yet. Though, maybe she should be more surprised that her brother didn't. Azula thought that maybe she should give that boy a little bit more credit. She only just met them, she truly didn't know them except their names.

The rest of the flight all of them spent in total silence. The was tension in the air, heavy tension. One party was prepared for the other to attack. Few hours have passed in this tense atmosphere and it was already getting dark. The Avatar then spoke and broke that safety bubble everyone was sitting in. Toph and Sokka even slightly jumped in their sits. Katara just turned her attention from looking at her hands to Aang. Azula did the same but with slight jealousy in her heart. She couldn't help it, she thought that maybe every time Katara looks at someone besides Sokka and herself she'd feel jealous. But she could work through this another time.

"We will stop here I guess, it's the middle of the forest so I think It'd be safe. Any objections? Anyone? Alright then. Appa, down!" Aang said and after we all just waited to touch the ground. After Appa landed in some sort of clearing in the middle of the forest, Toph immediately jumped off Appa. When Azula hit the ground she couldn't help laughter to escape her when she saw Toph digging a hole in the ground with her every appendage, including her head. Azula heard Toph sigh with relief. She felt some relief herself. It felt like an eternity and it couldn't be more than few hours since their sudden departure.

She then saw Sokka, Aang and Katara who were preparing their camp. Sokka was gathering wood, probably to start the fire. Katara was unpacking their things while Aang was putting Appa somewhere else so there would be a place to sleep. Azula didn't want to feel useless so she decided to hunt them so food. She ignored Toph, for now, that girl clearly needed some time to get accustomed to being on the ground first. Azula closed her eyes and felt a fire in the every living creature in her radius. She sensed Aang, Sokka, Toph but Katara had the strongest fire. Maybe even stronger than Azula's herself. She had a little trouble ignoring Katara's presence, her strong warmness was putting Azula out of focus and well... Azula wasn't even a tad bit surprised.

She was finally able to sense a rabbit hiding in its hole not far from here. She pulled a knife that was hidden in her sleeve, another useful trick for her long gone friend. She was able to hide a knife almost anywhere. She heard a gasp as she pulled the knife from her sleeve. She looked at Katara who clearly was shocked at what Azula did. She could see the fear in Katara's eyes. There was no hesitation in what Azula did next. She dropped the knife. As quickly as she possibly could. She did it in time because Katara was already preparing for an attack. She noticed that everyone's attention changed to Katara and Azula. Azula didn't move an inch, she knew that Katara wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she tried something. She locked eyes with Katara. She tried to show her, through her eyes, that she didn't mean any harm, that she would never harm her or anyone she cared for. She really tried to convey it like that. Words stop existing, they couldn't say anything she meant in that particular moment so she just stood there. Locked in place by those two powerful blue orbs that were burning a hole in her spirit in the shape of Katara. She stood there and it felt like an eternity until Katara spoke.

"What were you doing with that knife?" She asked, her voice strained with anger. She wanted to kill Azula but she didn't. She could easily do it and explain to the rest that I was armed. She could have done this and many more things but she gave Azula a fair chance to explain. An honourable woman. Azula felt her heart clench at that realization. She couldn't help smiling a little. She shouldn't but she did it just for a second because she couldn't stop herself. Because that sparked hope inside her. Hope for Katara to realize that Azula was not a threat.

"I was about to hunt a rabbit. To eat." She answered. Short and simple. She thought it'd be enough but then she felt a breeze at her feet. Aang blew away the knife under her feet, where she dropped it.

"It's alright. Sokka will take care of it. Just sit and do nothing. Please?' Aang said with a little tremor in his still childlike voice. She nodded her head. Being submissive will be a much easier and less chaotic way to avoid conflict. She then sat at the ground and did nothing as the Avatar said. She noticed Sokka reach for the knife and when she looked into his eyes she saw burning hate there. She ignored it. For now. She looked at Katara one more time. Her stance was much more relaxed but still cautious. Azula approved, Katara knew to not trust people so easily, Azula would've done the same if the situations were reversed. She understood.

Azula looked into Katara's eyes and heard her ask:

"Do you have more of these knives?" Well, she did have more of these knives, most crafted from stone since she had no money to buy the real thing and she had to kill time while living in Toph's cave. She decided to be honest. She was just about to reach for her knives but then she hesitated. She decided to give a warning first.

"I do have more. I'm about to reach for them and then give them to you. Is this alright?" She awaited Katara's approval of this but was surprised at what came next.

"No. I will search for them." These were the words Katara said. It took few seconds for Azula to understand them but after she did her first thought was that it was reasonable and the second was that she was not prepared. She was not prepared to be touched by this woman. She was scared and a little bit excited. After Katara was standing in front of the sitting Azula, fire bender realised that she might not survive this.

"Stand up." Said Katara in the commanding tone. Azula felt warm creeping up her neck and cheeks. That was the first and not the last time that Katara made Azula blush.


End file.
